Frank L. Buckland Trophy
The Frank L. Buckland Trophy is the Junior "A" branch championship of the Ontario Hockey Association. The winner of the Buckland Cup proceeds into the Dudley Hewitt Cup tournament. The trophy was first awarded in 1973. Prior to this, the winner was just the OHA Jr. A Champion. Champions *1971 Detroit Jr. Red Wings defeated Guelph CMC's 3-games-to-2 with 2 ties *1972 Guelph CMC's defeated Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4-games-to-1 *1973 Chatham Maroons defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-3 *1974 Wexford Raiders defeated Windsor Spitfires 4-games-to-3 *1975 Guelph CMC's defeated Toronto Nationals 4-games-to-2 *1976 Guelph Platers defeated North Bay Trappers 4-games-to-1 *1977 North York Rangers defeated Guelph Platers 4-games-to-3 *1978 Guelph Platers defeated Royal York Royals 4-games-to-1 *1979 Guelph Platers defeated Nickel Centre Native Sons 2-games-to-none *1980 North York Rangers defeated Onaping Falls Huskies 3-games-to-none *1981 Belleville Bulls defeated Onaping Falls Huskies 3-games-to-none *1982 Guelph Platers defeated Onaping Falls Huskies 3-games-to-none *1983 North York Rangers defeated Elliot Lake Vikings 3-games-to-2 *1984 Orillia Travelways defeated Rayside-Balfour Canadians 4-games-to-1 *1985 Orillia Travelways defeated Aurora Tigers 11-3 at the 1985 Centennial Cup *1986 Orillia Travelways defeated Onaping Falls Huskies 4-games-to-2 *1987 Nickel Centre Power Trains defeated Owen Sound Greys 4-games-to-2 *1988 Sudbury Cubs defeated Elliot Lake Vikings 4-games-to-1 *1989 Sudbury Cubs defeated Rayside-Balfour Canadians 4-games-to-none *1990 Sudbury Cubs defeated Rayside-Balfour Canadians 4-games-to-none *1991 Sudbury Cubs defeated Rayside-Balfour Canadians 4-games-to-2 *1992 Powassan Passport defeated Rayside-Balfour Canadians 4-games-to-2 *1993 Powassan Hawks defeated Timmins Golden Bears 4-games-to-1 *1994 Caledon Canadians won the 1994 OHA Junior A Championship *1995 Brampton Capitals was the top finishing OHA team at the 1995 Dudley Hewitt Cup *1996 Newmarket 87's won the 1996 Dudley Hewitt Cup *1997 Rayside-Balfour Sabrecats defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-1 *1998 Milton Merchants defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-1 *1999 Bramalea Blues defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-2 *2000 Brampton Capitals defeated Lindsay Muskies 4-games-to-2 *2001 Thornhill Rattlers defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-1 *2002 Brampton Capitals defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-2 *2003 Wellington Dukes defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-2 *2004 Aurora Tigers defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-2 *2005 St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-2 *2006 St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Stouffville Spirit 4-games-to-2 *2007 Aurora Tigers defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-1 *2008 Oakville Blades defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-1 *2009 Kingston Voyageurs defeated Oakville Blades 4-games-to-2 *2010 Oakville Blades defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-2 *2011 Wellington Dukes defeated Oakville Blades 4-games-to-1 *2012 Stouffville Spirit defeated Whitby Fury 4-games-to-2 *2013 St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-3 *2014 Toronto Lakeshore Patriots defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-2 *2015 Toronto Patriots defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-games-to-3 *2016 Trenton Golden Hawks defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-1 *2017 Georgetown Raiders defeated Trenton Golden Hawks 4-games-to-3 *2018 Wellington Dukes defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-2 Notes *1971-1972 was the Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League final. *1972-1977 was the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League/Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League playoff. *1978 was the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League final. *1979-1987 was the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League/Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League playoff. *1988-1993 was the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League final. *1994 was a round robin with the Metro Junior A Hockey League, Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, and Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. *1995-1996 was the Dudley Hewitt Cup tournament. *1997 was the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League/Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League playoff. *1998 was the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League/Metro Junior A Hockey League playoff. *1999-2009 was the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League final. *2009-2010 was the Central Canadian Hockey League/Ontario Junior A Hockey League playoff. *2011-present is the Ontario Junior Hockey League final. Category:Ontario Hockey Association